marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janet van Dyne (Earth-616)
Real Name: Janet van Dyne Nicknames: Jan, the Winsome Wasp Aliases: Doctor Spectrum, Pixie Status Occupation: Adventurer, fashion designer, independently wealthy socialite Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Public Marital Status: Divorced Group Affiliation: Avengers, West Coast Avengers Base of Operations: Avengers Mansion, New York City; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles Origin Origin unknown. Place of Birth: Cresskill, New Jersey Known Relatives: Vernon Van Dyne (father, deceased), Dr. Henry Pym (husband, divorced), Ultron (self-declared "son"), Jocasta ("first daughter-in-law"), Alkhema ("second daughter-in-law"), Vision ("grandson"), Scarlet Witch (former granddaughter-in-law) First Appearance: Tales to Astonish Vol. 1 #44 History Janet van Dyne is the daughter of world-renowned scientist Vernon van Dyne. When an alien brought to Earth during one of her father's experiments murdered the elder van Dyne, Janet contacted his colleague, Henry Pym. She told Pym of her resolve to bring her father's killer to justice, and said she wanted to devote her life to combating criminals. Pym revealed his secret identity as Ant-Man, and Janet became his crime-fighting partner after undergoing conversion into a superhumanly powerful being. Janet and Hank married, but his mental problems affected their relationship. Hank seemed to resent Jan's success and verbally abused her. After one confrontation led to him striking Janet, she left and the two divorced. The two have made their peace, but it seems they are content to not remarry. Janet was also temporarily possessed by the Power Prism fragments, briefly acting as Dr. Spectrum. Wasp temporarily mutated into an almost completely wasplike form during the Crossing. She was later returned to normal by Franklin Richards. Characteristics Height: 5'4" Weight: 110 lbs (50 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Auburn Unusual Features: Wasp wings grow out of her back when she shrinks to less than 4' tall. Powers Known Powers: *'Size Reduction': The Wasp can reduce herself in size, down to the dimensions of the insect from which she takes her name. *'Flight': due to small implanted insect wings. *'Bioelectric Sting' *'Insect Communication': through the use of her antennae, in a manner similar to Ant Man's helmet. *'Size Addition': similar to Giant Man; presumably due to long-term exposure to Pym Particles. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Wasp retains the same level of strength when reduced in size. Presumably when she grows her strength increases at a rate similar to that of Giant Man. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: Avengers Quinjet. Weapons: None known. Notes * Character created by: Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Trivia * Wasp chose the name Avengers for the team. Recommended Readings: * Tales of Suspense #49 - Cameo Appearance as Janet Van Dyne. Seen on a date with Hank Pym. * Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance * Amazing Spider-Man #18 - Cameo Appearance See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links and References * Fan page (in English and Italian) * Wasp's Profile at The Women of Marvel Comics * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Avengers members Category:Divorced Characters Category:Auburn Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Age Category:American Category:Winged Characters Category:West Coast Avengers members hu:Darázs